


Fucked Out

by hunnybunny



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam leaves Tommy tied to the bed with a little friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Out

Tommy felt like his entire body was buzzing along with the toy that had taken residence up in his ass. He tried the restraints on his hands and legs again desperately. He had just cum and the dildo was still pressed cruelly against his prostate. He dropped his head down to the bed resting the side of his face against the cool, silky sheets. He felt as if the room had suddenly become 1,000 degrees hotter; his skin felt as if it were on fire.

"A-a-adam", he tried, his voice coming out rough.

A moan worked its way out of Tommy's sore throat. He felt as if he had been screaming for four days straight when it had really been about four hours. Adam had put the cock cage on him and fucked him mercilessly twice until Tommy was a begging, screaming mess. Then Adam had gently taken the cage off. It always made Tommy dizzy when he cock was forced to get hard that fast, and under Adam's hands he went from zero to hero in a matter of seconds.

"Ad-add-aaddy please! Oh fuck! Shit! Fuck! No!"

His cock shot for the second time ripping a strangled moan from Tommy's lips. His back bowed and every muscle tightened unbearably tight before releasing. He fell back to the bed feeling boneless and empty, but the vibrating dildo didn't stop its ministrations. Tommy lay there panting desperately trying to get a solid breath. He groaned deeply as the edge of subspace started to creep along his body. Progressively his entire body went lax. His brain turned from thinking to simply feeling.

"Oh god. Adam, Sir, please."

And suddenly Adam was there running a soothing hand over Tommy's back petting his pretty kitty.

"One more for me, baby. Just one more."

Tommy sighed gently nodding his head a little bit letting his eyes slip shut.

"Ah ah ah! No, baby. I want you to look at me. Let me see that beautiful face when you cum."

Very slowly Tommy opens his eyes looking up at Adam.

"Please, Sir."

"Just relax, glitterbaby, let it happen."

Tommy keened as his hips lifted off the bed stuttering a few times before he came yet again unable to spill more than a couple drops of cum. Adam tenderly placed his hand on Tommy's cheek as he gently pulled the toy out and turned it off.

"So good for me. I'm so proud of you."

"S-s-sir!"

"Yes? What do you want, glitterbaby?"

"Your cock, Sir. Please, Sir, may I have it? I need it so bad!"

Adam shushed Tommy gently coaxing the muscles in Tommy's back to relax. Tommy felt the bed dip slightly as Adam climbed in behind him. Gently the larger man eased his swollen cock into Tommy's tender hole. Tommy had to bite his lip to keep from screaming as his hole was stretched with the only lube being what was left over from the toy. The toy was big but Adam was bigger. Slowly Adam began to thrust taking his time to shift positions until he head Tommy's muffled scream. He knew he had found that over-sensitized bundle of nerves.

"Please! Master! F-f-fuck! I-I-I can't! Adaaaaaaam!"

Adam smiled and suddenly started the brutal pace he knew Tommy loved. The smaller man couldn't hold back his moans and screams as a mixture of pain and pleasure swept over his entire body. The only sound that could be hear over Tommy was the slapping of hips against ass.

"So good for me; such a perfect little slut", Adam panted out grabbing a fistful of Tommy's sweat-dampened hair.

A broken moan was ripped from Tommy's throat as he felt the familiar tug on his scalp.

"Master, Sir, Adam!"

Tommy suddenly began to spasm under Adam in a dry orgasm that left his body wrecked and limp. Adam couldn't control himself as soon as those muscles started to clench around him. After several spasms and a languid moan Adam collapsed on the side of Tommy panting with one arm over his eyes.

"Fuck, baby, that was amazing."

All Tommy could do was nod in response to wiped out to even move. Adam gently maneuvered until Tommy was tucked into his side. He closed his eyes and relaxed letting every last ounce of tension leak out of his body. They both passed out sated and happy.


End file.
